Don't Push Me
by Locogirl-12
Summary: Bella is the only one of her kind that has two powers, therefore the Division is constantly after her.But when she moves to Forks will she find love or will their differences come between them. I Suck at summaries much better BXE
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or Push. Please injoy thought and leave comments.**

There are special people in this world. We don't ask to be were just born this way. We pass you in the streets everyday, unnoticed by most.

It started in 1945, the Nazi's were conducting experiments in psychic warfare, trying to turn those with psychic abilities into soldiers. Lots of us died. The war ended but the experiments never stopped. Other governments around the world set up what they called Divisions. Trying to do what the Nazi's couldn't. To turn us into weapons. Divisions agents are trained to track and hunt us down like animals, take us away from our family and friends. They test us and categorize us. Watchers can see the future. Other called movers, is just a simple way of saying telekinetic. Pushers put thoughts in your head making whatever lie they come up with, the truth. Sniffs, shifters, shadows, bleeders, it goes on and on. In Divisions eyes were all just lab rats. Only one problem, we keep dying. No one has ever survived the drug meant to boost our powers. Divisions been winning a lot of battles, now it's our turn to win the war.

Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. You can call me Bella. Right now I'm on a flight to Forks, Washington. That's right, Forks. My friend Cassie (Cassidy) Holmes is with me. Cassidy is what we call a watcher. Which means she can see the future even if its not as simple as it sounds. Division took her mother away from her.

I am a pusher and a mover. That's right AND. That is way Division won't let up on trying to find me. I'm a pretty powerful pusher. Not as good as Carver, the Division's leader. When I push someone my pupils dilate to cover my iris.

"We will be landing soon, please put on your seatbelts, and thank you for flying with…." The intercom on the plane rang.

We had landed, had our luggage, which wasn't a lot since we move so much, and were out front looking for the car I bought and had placed out front of the airport.

Then I saw it. It was simple, no need to attract unwanted attention. A rusty red pickup truck, it wasn't really fast but it was reliable.

Cassie and I were halfway to Forks when she gasped. She grabbed her notebook which she put pictures of all her pictures. She was a really good artist for someone who drew so quick hardly look at the paper.

"What did you see?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "What did you do to tick him off?"

"What are you talking about, Cass?"

"I saw this boy, really hot by the way, glaring at you in a classroom, like murderous glare."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, that I can deal with."

By now we were entering the small town of Forks. Considering the size of the town, about the size of the ground floor of a mall, it was easy to find the house we would be living in.

It was around 3:00 in the morning so I 'moved' all my stuff into my room using my powers. It was really easy and quicker.

Cassie was making a tsking noise, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, for someone who runs as much as you, you are very lazy."

I smiled and childishly stuck out my tongue, " You're just jealous you can't do it."

She rolled her eyes but smiled, "Yup, so jealous. Keep telling yourself that."

"We better get to sleep we have school in four hours."

She groaned. We were suppose to be here around 10:00 last night but our flight from Hong Kong was delayed.

"Sorry but their expecting us tomorrow, and you don't want to counted absent on your first day of school."

She sighed, "Guess not, but I'm going to be grouchy."

**The Next Morning 6:00**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I awoke to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Ugh!!!

Today Cassie and I started Forks High School.

I jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom before Cassie could beat me. Unlike me, she took forever in the bathroom.

I quickly showered, got dress, and dried my hair, and brushed my teeth.

I was oriental wool pants, with a white peacock printed silk blouse. Traditional clothing in Hong Kong.

Cassie was in the bathroom before I could even step out.

I rolled my eyes and went downstairs to find the few things of food we had. I needed to go grocery shopping. I decided on a pop tart over muffin and ate it. By the time I was finished Cassie came bouncing down the stairs.

She smiled a large grin, "Ready to go?" she asked a little to excited.

I nodded, "Yeah, but why are you so excited."

She put on her most innocent face, "I'm excited because its my first day at a new school."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Cassie." I decided not to push the subject.

Cassie was wearing silk satin trousers, and a burn-out silk blouse, which really brought out her died hot pink chunks of hair.

We jumped in my car and quickly found the high school, beings it was right off of the main road.

Cassie was actually really mature for her age. She was fifteen and really smart so she's starting school as a Junior just like me. I'm seventeen by the way.

Cassie and I parked and stepped out of the car and headed towards the main office. Everyone was staring at us as we walked past.

"Their not very subtle are they?" I mumbled to Cassie.

She merely laughed. We weren't uncomfortable with attention. We just didn't like it, usually it meant someone knew what we meant.

We walked into the office. There was a lady in her mid 50's behind the desk.

I cleared my throat, "Um, my name is Isabella Swan, and this is Cassidy Holmes were new here."

Realization lit up her eyes, "Oh, yes of course, here are you're schedules and a map of the school. I highlighted the quickest way to your classes."

I gave a polite smile, "Thank you Ms. Have a nice day."

When Cassie and I came out of the office a few more people have showed up, adding to the staring groups of people all around the lot. Finally my temper got the best of me, Cassie suddenly stopped where she was, having a vision, and chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. I saw a silver Volvo pull into a parking spot and a family of five stepped out. I didn't think anything of it I just yelled at the nearest group that was staring, "Take a picture, it lasts longer! You guys may think your being subtle but you're really obvious. Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to stare, god!"

By the end of my little rant Cassie was laughing so hard she was having trouble walking. The whole parking lot had fallen silent. I just rolled my eyes and pulled Cassie with me inside the building.

My first class was English, with Mr. Masen. I gave him my slip that I was suppose to have every teacher signed. Annoying.

"Thank you Ms. Swan. If you would like to say a little bit about yourself to the class," he said.

I thought about what to say. Every time Cassidy and I moved our stories changed, "Well, I just moved here from Hong Kong, hence the clothing. My name is Bella, that's about it."

Mr. Masen didn't even look up from his desk, "Thank you Ms. Swan, take a seat anywhere you want."

I took a seat in the very back of the room, next to a girl with short, black cropped hair.

She smiled, "Hi I'm Alice. I heard what you said in the parking lot this morning. That was pretty funny."

I chuckled, "Well it was getting on my nerves."

"I don't blame you. When I first moved here they did the exact same thing with my family and me."

I turned to look her better in the eye, "You would of thought they've never seen a new kid before. They really need to get lives."

This time Alice chuckled, "I agree. Hey would you like to sit with my family and I at lunch today."

"Um," I said trying to decide it was the best idea. It would be hard to explain if Cassie had a vision in the middle of lunch. Well I could say she had a head rush, "Sure, but I'll have to ask my friend Cassidy."

"Of course," and she smiled so big it looked like her face was going to break.

"Okay."

Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of class. The rest of the morning leading up to lunch was considerable boring. I gave the teacher my slip, introduced to the class, and sat and listened to a extremely boring lecture I already learned in Hong Kong.

BRING!!

The bell signaling lunch rang, and I threw everything in my bag in a rush to meet Cassidy but was slowed by a blonde haired boy with bad acne, "Hi, I'm Mike Newton."

"Bella."

"Great to meet you, would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Sorry Mike, I'm already sitting with someone else."

His face bunched up into a scowl, "Who?"

"The Cullens."

His eyes widened in surprised. I quickly rushed past him towards Cassidy's class. She just stepped out of her classroom.

"Hey Cassie, I was wondering it was…"

"Yeah, of course," she said cutting me off. Psychics what are you going to do with them.

"Alright lets go."

We headed to lunch and got out food. I got a sandwich and an apple and Cassie got a red apple, pizza, and chocolate pudding.

"Bella, over here!" Alice yelled waving her hand over her head.

Cassie and I ignored the stares we got as we headed over to her table.

"Hey, Bella. Everybody this is Bella."

"Bella and…" Alice trailed off looking at Cassie as we sat down.

"Cassie," Cassie said.

"Bella, Cassie, this is Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward."

I nodded.

Rosalie had long blonde hair about to the middle of her back. She looked like she could be a supermodel. Any other girl would of took a hit to her self-esteem but I could care less. Emmet was muscle. He looked like he benched 450 or more. He had black curly hair. He was huge but when she smiled he had dimples that made him look like a child. Jasper had blonde hair and looked like he was in pain. He was muscular but not as much as Emmet. Edward, had copper hair and compared to his brothers looked more boyish. He was, and I can't believe I'm about to say this but, he was hot.

I turned to look at Cassie and she was looking at Edward smirking, and chuckling. Then she looked at me and back at him several times. Seeing that I was looking at her she smiled she looked at him and glared at me. That's when I realized. Edward was the one who hated me.

I laughed.

Edward cocked his head to the side, "What may I ask, is so funny?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, nothing at all. Cassie is well, being Cassie."

He shook his head, "Alright, whatever you say."

I looked him funny, "You talk like you're from the 1900's."

His face flashed a guarded expression but then changed to amusement. If I wasn't trained to see these things I would of seen it, "Yes, well, my father talks like that so I guess I picked it up from him."

I wasn't convinced, "Yes, well," I echoed.

He looked away. Everyone at the table was looking between me and Edward. Except for Cassie who was looking at Edward.

I turned to Alice. Her eyes had a glazed over look. She kind of looked a little like Cassie when she had a vision.

Alice came out of her glazed over look. She smiled.

The whole family seemed to forget I was here except for Edward who was staring wide eyed at me.

I looked at Alice, that wasn't weird or anything," I said and every head turned to me.

Suddenly I heard Cassie shuck in a lot of air, like she did when she had a vision. She place her hands over her face shielding her eyes.

I looked at the Cullens and they were staring at her.

"Head rush," I lied.

They nodded and looked away still glancing at her.

Edward's eyes got wide, "Does that happen often?" he asked, but his voice sounded strained.

"Sometimes, it's not big deal, really."

He turned his eyes to me, "Maybe she should see Carlisle, my father, he's a doctor at Fork's hospital."

"We've already gone to a doctor. Their wasn't anything they could do."

He seemed determined to get her to the doctor, "Yes, but wasn't that in Hong Kong. Their medical care isn't as good as America, correct?"

I glared at him, "Correct, but they do have to ability to treat something as simple as a head rush."

He returned my glare. His looked like ice but I never showed any sign of backing down, "Yes, but I was just saying, it could be a symptom of some bigger problem."

"She's fine," I said coldly.

His glare turned murderous.

I stopped glaring, but never looked away, hearing Cassie chuckling beside me. Apparently this is the murderous glare she told me about in her vision.

I looked him square in the eye, "You don't scare me, you know. There are plenty more things to be scared of than some teenage, adolescent, boy who gets mad because Cassie doesn't need to see a doctor about her head rushes."

He smirked, like he was laughing at an inside joke. His family were doing the same, "And what is it that scares you. Spiders, snakes, what?"

Cassie looked at me with wide eyes, shaking her head.

I smirked, might as well play with his mind a little, "The government."

His smirked turned into a crooked grin. It make him look even hotter, "The government? You're scared of the government?"

"Yup," I said seriously.

Amusement played in his eyes, "Why?"

My smirk turned into a full smile, "That's for me and Cassie to know, and you to hopefully never find out."

His smile got bigger I that was possible, "Hopefully never find out. I'll find out. Trust me."

My smile fell into a frown, "I wish you wouldn't try."

He looked curious, he leaned at little closer to me, his topaz eyes smoldering me. I kept waiting for his pupils to dilate like a pusher. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I leaned in closer so that our face were about five inches apart. I saw him pulled back half and inch. He probably thought I was going to kiss him.

"If you don't find out, you won't be subjected to the life I am forced to live."

He looked confused, "What do you mean?" His eyes were smoldering mine, again.

He cocked his head to the side, smiling, "You look like your waiting for something. What are you waiting for?"

**Edward's Point of View:**

_She's really confused and seems to be waiting for something… Jasper thought._

It aggravated me that I couldn't read her mind.

Our faces were mere inches apart. If she was waiting for something, she was probably waiting for me to close the distance and kiss her.

I cocked my head to the side and smiled, making my eyes do whatever it does that gets girls to do whatever I wish them to do, or say the truth, "You look like your waiting for something. What are you waiting for?"

She turned her head, but her eyes never left mine, "I'm waiting for your pupils to dilate."

That I didn't get.

_What the hell! Why is she waiting for you eyes to dilate… Rosalie_

_Strange…Emmet_

_What is she talking about?...Alice_

_I don't know, Edward. Sorry… Jasper_

I smiled leaning in closer, "What do you mean?"

"Hmmm…" she trailed off like she was thinking, "If you don't know, then I can put my guard down and do this." All of the sudden her pupils dilated over her irises, "You won't question me about my fear about the government and let this go," she whispered and her pupils turned to normal.

She sat back up in her seat. Every time I tried to think about a question to get her to tell me why she was afraid of the government a voice in my head said not to and I couldn't disobey.

I leaned back, she was smirking at me.

"Bella," Cassie said her name like she was scolding her.

"Let it go, Cassie," was Bella's reply.

"How did you do that," I asked breathless.

She cocked her head to the side like she was confused, "Do what?"

I was still having trouble wrapping my head around this, "You pupils... they.... over your iris..."

She shook her head, "You're making no since, Edward."

_Dude what is wrong with you... Emmet_

_Idiot... Rosalie_

_What's wrong Edward... Alice_

_Edward, you are really confused, whats wrong... Jasper_

_She shouldn't of dont that, but i guess it could of been worse, I just hope none of the others saw her... Cassie_

So Cassie knew what Bella could do.

I talked, to low for humans to hear, to my family, "Her pupils got really big..."

Roalie cut me off, "It's called her eyes dilated, brainiac."

I glared at Rosalie, "When eyes dilate they don't cover your entire iris, now do they Rosalie?"

"Your crazy, Edward. That's impossible."

I thought back to what Cassie was thinking when she had her 'head rush'. Their were flashes of pictures. Two men inside a house, one was sniffing everything, the other running their fingers along everything.

Another male was drying his hands, "You're not going to find her. She hasn't been here in weeks, and i don't even know where she went."

The man touching everything turned to him, "We will find her."

The man put up his towel into a drawer where laying on top were two guns, "Why can't you just leave Bella alone."

The man smirked, "You know we can't do that."

I looked a lot like a vision.

**Bring!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter... I don't own twilight or push i wish i did though....**

**.....**

**Edward's point of view:**

Alice jumped up, "So what class do you have next Bella?"

"Biology."

"Oh, you have biology with Edward. What about you Cassie?"

"Biology to, sorry Alice. What do you have last period?"

"World history."

"I have that to, so see you next period."

I walked up behind Bella, "I could show you where the biology room is, if you want."

Bella swallowed, "Sure."

We walked in silence to the classroom.

"Thanks," she said as we entered the room and she walked up to the teacher.

Their was something different about Bella. Aside from the fact that i couldn't read her mind. She wasn't like most teenage girls. She didn't seem to constantly make sure her hair was alright, she didn't wear make-up. She was actually really mature for her age to. She was human but yet there was something oddly different, that wasn't like other humans, Cassie sent the same vibe.

Yet, i didn't feel the same kind of pull i did towards Cassie as I did towards Bella.

Bella was beautiful, that much was obvious. She could have any boy in this school, not that they are worthy enought to. Wait what am i saying.

_Man that new girl is hot... Tyler Crowley _a annoying boy.

_Maybe if I trip her i could help her up, that way i could get a chance to talk to her... _Eric... this boy is so low below my radar i don't even know his last name.

Eric scooted his books on the floor right in front Bella's way. Bella walked down the row towards me the only seat open in class.

_She is sooooooo lucky. She gets to sit next to EDWARD CULLEN! He is so hot... Jessica_ Jessica was a popular girl that basicaly ruled the school along with Lauren.

Bella didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that there were books right in front her her. I saw her flick her finger towards Eric's desk and the books quickly moved behind the desk.

WAIT!!! Did Bella do that? She couldn't of could she?

**Bella's Point of View:**

Some guy rudely pushed his books out in front of me, probably trying to trip me. I wasn't going to make a fool of my self so I flicked my finger causing them to move out of my way.

When I sat down next Edward he was gaping at me, "Did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Those books were on the floor and they moved behind the desk," he said.

"That's utterly impossible, Edward."

Mr. Banner the biology teacher called the class to order.

"Okay class, as some of you may know, the news has been talking a lot lately about people with extra talents, like telekensis, seeing the future, reading minds, etc. etc. etc. I was thinking it would be a good idea for every one of you to make a short film. It can be about anything you want, vampires, werewolves, or people with just plain extra talents, your choice. You may pair up if you like..."

I turned to look at Cassie who was sitting in the back and pointed towards her and me signaling we would pair up... "You films will be due next week on wednesday. I'll let you start thinking about what you're going to do it on."

Edward laid his hand on my shoulder, "Bella what are you?" His hand was cold as ice.

I turned to look at him, "I could ask you the same thing."

His eyes widened. Cassie walked up now.

I told Edward seriously, "I'll tell you what, i'll make the video about what we are, if you make the video about what you are. Deal?"

He comtemplated for a minute, "Deal."

Cassie looked a little uncomfortable, "Bella? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Oh, and class you have to do the video narration like your one of them. If you doing vampires or werewolves or something to that nature you can make them do anything you want," Mr. Banner said.

**Bella's Point of View:**

I can't believe I just made that deal. What am I thinking. I must be loosing. It has to be the constant rain, its messing with my head.

Cassie looked at me, "So, I take it were doing it on Division."

I nodded my head.

"So what should we say?" she asked.

I grabbed my notebook and opened to a crisp sheet of paper. Edward was sitting right next to me and I didn't want him to here. I wrote...

_There are special people in this world. We don't ask to be special, were just born this way..._

She quickly read over everything and nodded in agreement.

"Now we just need to find the video clips," she said.

"That can't be to hard. I mean how hard can it be," I said.

Cassie nodded, "Well, i'm going to get started on some homework. For the first day of school, they give a lot of homework to the new kids."

I chuckled, "I should probably start to We have what 45 minutes until class is out."

Cassie walked back to her seat and I pulled out my math book. I had three pages of problems. Good thing I'm really good at it, they put me in advanced math.

Mr. Banner clapped his hands, "I'm going to the office, I'll be back in twenty minutes. Behave yourselves."

With that Mr. Banner left the room, promising if anyone did anything he would send them straight to the office.

"Bella?" Edward practically whispered, in his charming voice.

"Yes, Edward?" I kind of wished he would just leave me alone.

"I... never mind."

"Yeah, whatever," I said as I rolled my eyes.

I saw Mike from my peripheral vision coming up to my desk. Please pass by! Please don't stop by my desk!

But of course my hopes were smashed when he stopped right in front of me.

"Hey Bells," he said as he gave me what I thought was suppose seductive, but I couldn't be sure.

"Its, Bell_A_," I said Emphasizing the A in my name.

He threw his arm around my shoulders and laughed, "Come on babe, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me on Saturday."

I huffed, "Okay three things. A, Don't call me babe, my name is Bella. B, no I don't want to go out with you Saturday. C, TAKE YOU ARM AWAY FROM MY SHOULDERS!" I said sternly.

He threw his hands up in a surrender posture, "Okay, babe, but why don't you want to go out on Saturday, do you have other plans," he asked eyeing Edward.

The whole room had quieted but I didn't care I wasn't going to back down. Let everyone stare at me. I don't care.

"Yeah, finish settling at the house, and hang out with Cassie," I said.

"Any other plans?" he asked eyeing Edward once again.

I was really annoyed and I let it show in my voice, "If I do then its none of your business, now is it Mike?"

He frowned, "No, but maybe I could come over and help you finish unpacking, and then we could hang out," his smile had returned and he winked.

EWW, "No thank you."

He frowned again, "Why not?"

I took a few deep breathes trying to keep my temper tamed, "I don't like you like that."

He put his hand on my leg and slowly started moving it upwards, I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back, "I think your mistaken, that was my leg, and that," I said pointing at his leg, "is your leg. Do you understand?"

He nodded eagerly.

I released him and he hurried back to his seat. I sat back down.

A girl with way to much make-up and a way to short skirt stood up, "What, you sit with the Cullens at lunch and you're to good for anyone here?"

I stood up and looked her in the eye, "Sitting with the Cullens have nothing to do with me saying no to going out with Mike. Also, I believe that was between Mike and I, and had nothing to do whatsoever with you. Am I correct?"

She stared at me, "If it has nothing to do with the Cullens then why was Edward glaring at Mike the whole time?"

I gritted my teeth, these people were getting on my nerves, "I don't know! I can't read his mind, why don't you ask him!"

She turned her gaze to Edward but instead of ask she sat back down, she looked at me, "You better not steal my boyfriend." Was her simple statement. Totally off subject.

I looked her in the eye, "If he really cares about you, you shouldn't have to worry about losing him to another girl. Beside, I don't intend to steal anyones boyfriend."

I sat back down and started to rub my temples. I was getting a headache. If was more person tried to push me over the edge, i'm going to grab my gun from out of my bag and shoot something, or somebody.

"Wow." It was Edward I think.

I turned my head to look at him and he was smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked irritated.

"No one has ever stood up to Lauren."

"Lauren?" I asked.

He smiled, "The girl you just yelled at."

"Oh the girl with the way to shirt skirt and way to much make-up."

He chuckled, "You noticed that too."

I sighed, "No offense Edward, but I'm getting a headache, so can you just leave me alone."

I pulled out a crisp, clean sheet of paper and started to write a song. Writing songs usually calmed me down. I wrote about everything. My life, others life, tragic stuff, happy stuff, Everything.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend,  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah!

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on...  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Once I had finished i leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes.

"Is that a song?"

My eyes flew open. Edward was looking at my paper, with my song on it.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Is this a song?" He asked turning his gaze to me.

I quickly shut my notebook and stuffed it in my bag.

"Well is it?" he pestered.

"Yes, it is, and it is private, and you had no right to look at it," I said.

He frowned, "I'm sorry. I was curious. Please forgive me."

"Fine, whatever, Edward." I said closing my eyes again.

"Well it's really good, if my opinion matters at all."

I sighed, "Thank you, Edward," desperate to get him to stop talking I said, "Now, goodnight."

He laughed beside me. I heard him chuckle and talk but his laugh was something totally different. It was an amazing sound to hear. I made it my objective to get him to laugh as much as possible.

**_Bring!!!_**

The bell rang signalling the end of Bio.

"Ugh! I hate school!"

"Oh, and why is that?" Edward asked getting up from the desk.

I followed his lead, "Its a nusiance, and a pain, and to be perfectly honest, when in my life after high school am I going to have to know that 1.77245385090552 is the square root of pi."

He gave me a quizzical look, "You knew that?"

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "No I just named a bunch of random numbers hoping I would get it right."

He laughed, "Well, I'm off to geography, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya," I said as I went to gym.

I hate gym. I can run, shoot a gun better than any man, but when it comes to playing sports that don't involve running mainly hitting a small ball with a tiny racket is where I become a klutz.

**Hey what do ya'll think! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW please. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is my next chapter!!!! Thank you for your reviews. Not as many as i hoped but, you go with what you go..**

**...**

**Edward's Point of View:**

I sat threw geography not thinking about the lesson but rather Bella.

I had no proof that she wasn't human yet there was something inside of me saying she wasn't a regular human. I couldn't stop my self from asking 'what are you?'. Then when she said if I told her what I was she would tell me what she was. I couldn't of been thinking clearly. Her eyes, her deep brown eyes, I couldn't think straight. When I get hold and tell my family about this they're going to be in a frenzy! Unless Alice saw it and she told them, that means they're already in a frenzy. There isn't much I can do now I guess.

After scolding myself my thoughts wandered to Bella. I just met her today and I have these feelings toward her and I don't know what they mean. When Mike asked her out and called her Babe, and Bells, I wanted to kill him. Especially when he kept persisting that she go out with him. I don't know by looking back I think I might of been jealous. I couldn't be jealous though. There is no reason to be jealous. Bella is a human, I'm a vampire. Our worlds just don't mix well. Even if I like her that way.

My thoughts once again wandered but they kept on the subject of Bella. She had been my mind's favorite subject ever since I met her. I thought about how her hair fell in soft curls down to the middle of her back. The slight tint of red her hair held, that looked totally natural. Her deep brown eyes. Most people with brown eyes don't look deep, they look flat. Her pale skin like she doesn't get a lot of sunlight. When she walked, she walked with a posture that suggested she was proud, authority, strong, and doesn't like to be reagenwith. Her eyes held a emotion that i couldn't quite place. While her eyes held life, at times her eyes held a look of dead. Thinking back to when i first met her, her smell was quite mouth water, floral somehow. I wondered while shen I first met her venom seeped into my mouth. I just passed it off as being near a human.

**_Bring!!!_**

I sighed in relief, the school day had ended, but then i remembered I had to see my family.

I quickly grabbed my books and headed towards my car. Judging by the thoughts my family were shouting at me Alice had seen and told them what happened in Biology.

_You Idiot what are you thinking!... Rosalie_

_Edward what have you done?! This is wrong!... Jasper_

_You're breaking the law, Edward!... Emmet_

_What are you thinking Edward! Are you crazy! How could you do this to our family! I want her to know to but not like this! We need to know we can trust her!... Alice_

I sighed, "I know, I wasn't thinking clearly."

Jasper's brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean, you weren't thinking clearly?"

I looked Jasper in the eye, "Exactly that."

Alice gave me a worried looked, "That's really unlike you Edward. What happened?"

"Our questions will be answered soon enough," was the best I could come up.

"She's looking at us," Rosalie sneered.

I turned around and looked for her. Sure enough she was standing near the bed of her truck looking at us from face to face with my family. Her and Cassie were talking. I listened to what they were saying.

Cassie asked worriedly, "Are you sure, you want to do this?"

Bella nodded still looking at us, "I sure. There is just something about them that is unsettling. Not quite normal. You know what I mean." That last question wasn't a question it was a statement.

Cassie merely nodded.

Bella was looking from face to face again stopping at one and starring. I turned and saw Rosalie starring straight back at her. I growled low enough for her to hear. She never looked away.

"Rosalie look away!" I growled.

"No! She has to look away first!" she snapped.

I glared at her, "You know when a human gets locked into a staring contest with one of us they can't look away."

Jasper looked at me, "Actually, Edward, she's kind of bored."

My eyes widened, "What!?"

I turned to look at Bella she was mouthing something that looked like, 'Look away.' When Rosalie didn't I saw Bella take her right hand and move it to the left mouthing again, 'look away.' What caught me of guard was that Rosalie looked to the left.

_What the hell! I wasn't trying to do that! Why did I turn my head!... Rosalie _thought.

"You didn't want to look away?" I asked.

"No!" she snapped, "I don't know why I did."

Emmet looked confused, "Can she like control people?"

Alice laughed, "That's impossible Emmet."

The ride back to the house was silent all thinking about what was going to happen when we told Carlisle and the occasional snide remark.

I could of cared less. My mind kept wandering back to Bella. Why couldn't I get her out of my head. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts of Bella that I didn't realize Alice was having a vision. I only caught the last part of it. It was the same man from what Cassie saw during her 'head rush'. "You know we can't do that."

Alice gasped.

I looked at her as we pulled up in front of the house, "Oh my god!"

"Any clue?" she asked me.

"I only saw the last part 'You know we can't do that' but I'll explain when Carlisle gets home. I'm going for a run."

I jumped out of the car and started to run before anyone could object. I ran to my meadow. No one in my family knew about it. I came here when I needed to be alone or needed to calm my thoughts. I sat there for hours until it got dark and I figured it was time to go back and face the music.

When I walked in the door everyone turned to me.

Rosalie was the first to speak, "You ignorant fool!" she screeched.

"Rosalie calm down," Carlisle said.

Carlisle turned his gaze on me, "What were you thinking, Edward?"

I looked down not being able to handle the intensity of his stare, "I don't know?"

Rosalie scoffed, "He puts us all in jeopardy and he doesn't know!"

"Rosalie!" Carlisle warned.

Emmet stood up, "Well she's right!"

I didn't look up, I knew I would be standing alone on this one.

I could feel Jasper staring at me, "Why do you think she isn't human?"

I took a deep breathe, "I don't think Cassie is human either. At lunch when she had what Bella said was a head rush, in her mind it looked a lot like when Alice had a vision. Then when i suggested she go to a doctor Bella got all defensive, and I had to constantly ask her questions to try and get her to answer the questions, since I didn't know what she was thinking..."

"What do you mean you didn't know what she was thinking?" Alice asked, cutting me off.

I sighed, "I can't read her mind."

Emmet was confused, "Are you saying she's empty headed?'

I shook my head, "No Emmet she's actually really smart, and for a seventeen year old she seems to know more about the world. In Biology Lauren said that Bella had better not steal her boyfriend. Bella said that she didn't intend to steal anyone's boyfriend and said that if he really cared about her she shouldn't have to worry about another girl taking him from her."

"Well continue," Alice urged.

"Okay, well when I was asking questions I was trying to scare her into answers and she said I didn't scare her so I tried annoying her into answers. Then she just plained confused me. I mean who is scared of the goverment, Hippies! Then when I think I really got on her nerves she leaned in real close and her pupils dilated to cover her irises, and she whispered almost to low for me to hear that I wouldn't ask her about her fear of the goverment. After that everytime i tried to think of something to get answers from her I just couldn't do it..."

Emmet interrupted me, "Are you sure you just don't like this girl and didn't want to disobey her?"

"No!" I barked, "Now can I finish?!"

"Of course," Carlisle said.

"Thank you," I took a deep breathe, "It was like I couldn't do it. Like my mind wanted to do as if it was... I don't know what it was like. I can't explain it. Then in Biology some kid name Eric pushed his books in front of Bella trying to trip her so he could talk to her. She didn't even seem to notice them, but she flicked a finger towards the desk and the books moved behind the desk all by themselves. She just acted like nothing happened. But the biggest part was when she admitted she wasn't human. You know our assignment in biology. She said she would do hers on what she was if I did mine on what I was. I don't know what I was thinking. I looked her in the eye and my thoughts scattered. They were a jumbled mess and without knowing it I say deal."

"Aw, Eddie has a crush," Rosalie sneered sarcastically sweet.

"Shut up, Rosalie!" I yelled.

She just laughed evilly, "You would put our family in danger for some stupid, brainless, weak, human girl!"

I don't know what came over me, I just felt really protective of Bella at that moment and could help myself, "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT! SHE IS NOT STUPID AND BRAINLESS! SHE ISN'T WEAK SHE'S PROVED THAT SHE WON'T TAKE ANY CRAP FROM ANYONE!" I roared.

She just glared evilly.

Alice piped up, "You said you would explain my vision. You said you hadn't seen all of it just the last part and it looked like Cassie saw it too. What was Cassie's vision."

I took at deep breathe, "Well, There were two men in an apartment. One was sniffing everything the other was touching everything. Another male, was drying his hands, he said, You not going to find her. She hasn't been here in weeks, and I don't even know where she went."

The man touching everything said, "We will find her."

The man drying his hands put up the towel into a drawer filled with more towels with two guns laying on top, and he said, "Why can't you just leave Bella alone?"

The man smirked and said, 'You know we can't do that.' That was the end of the vision."

Alice jumped up, "That's exactly what I saw!"

**Bella's Point of View:**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I awoke, yet again, to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I hate schoool. I got up, grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom. I was in and out within 10 minutes. I went downstairs and grabbed some cereal and milk combined the two and ate. While I was eating my thoughts wandered to Edward. I wondered what was going to happen today.

Cassie came running down the stairs dressed and ready, "Come on, lets hurry up and get to school!"

I gave her a quizzical look, "Why?"

She was already outside and in the truck.

I rushed out after her and hoped in the drivers side, "Are you going to tell me why you are in such a hurry to get to school?"

"Nope," she said popping the P.

We were in the school parking lot. I saw the Cullens care not, but five cars down from ours.

Cassie was literally jumping up and down.

I couldn't handle it anymore, "Cassie! Why are you so excited?!"

Edward was staring at us. No, wait, me.

I ignored it, "Cassie!"

She rolled her eyes and started walking, "Can't I just be happy to go to school," she said laughing hysterically I could hardly make it out.

I rolled my eyes, "Sometimes, I wonder about her," I whispered to myself.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called.

I waved and walked closer, "Hey Alice."

Rosalie was giving me a all out murderous glare.

I looked her in the eye, "I'm sorry did I do something wrong?"

She nodded.

"Alright, where's your gavel, your jury, what's my offense this time, you're not a judge but if you're going to judge me, you better have a good reason too."

She took a deep breathe but I cut her off, "I don't want hear your sad songs I don't want to feel your pain, cause you know its not my fault. Because you know were not the same. Unless..." I trailed off suggestively.

"So what was up with Cassie?" I turned around and it was Edward.

I shook my head, "No clue, she won't tell me. She just has this big smile and when I asked her she said, 'can't i just be happy to go to school'."

He gave me a intense quizzical look.

I looked him straight in the eye, "Am I a guinea pig or something, you look like you're trying something but its not working?"

He just shook his head, I got annoyed, "You know, when someone asks you a question, it requires an answer."

"Whatever," was his response.

I turned to Alice, "Is he bi-polar or just not a morning person," I heard Emmet erupt into laughter, "Yesterday he wouldn't shut up, now he will only say a word."

Alice just shook her head. Suddenly her eyes glazed over. I gave her a quizzical look.

Cassie ran up behind me and practically jumped on me, "What?! Cassie, gosh calm down! What is up?"

Cassie pointed behind her and black car pulled up in front of me and Cassie. The person in the car turned off the car and out stepped Nick!

"Oh my god Nick!"

**Edward Point of View:**

A black car pulled in front of Cassie and Bella and in the car was the same man from Alice's and Cassie's vision.

"Oh my god Nick!" Bella almost screamed.

Her and Cassie ran up and hugged the man, Nick.

He smiled, "Hey! How are my two favorite girls!?"

Cassie and Bella pulled back, "We're fine. How are you? Not that I'm not glad to see you but why are you here?"

_How to say this without startling them... Nick_

"Well, lets see," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Division came looking for you at my place."

I rolled my eyes, "Aw, how cute," I said sarcastically.

Bella turned and glared at me, "You're asking for it, with every breathe that you breathe in," she said so icily it sent chills down my spine.

Emmet gave her a low whistle, "Geesh girl. Its takes a lot to scare, Edward.

**_Bring!!!_**

The Bell signalling the starting of school rang.

Bella sighed, "Okay um, here's the house key," she said taking a key off her keychain, "Its house 264, were meet you after school, okay?"

"Yeah, see ya."

"Oh!" Bella said like she forgot, "Any luck with Kate?"

Nick shoot his head sadly.

Bella gave a sweet smile, "Don't worry you're figure something out. I still think you should just wing it. Let Cassie help ya."

"Yeah, bye Bella. Bye Cassie."

"Bye Nick!" they said as they took off towards their classes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is my next chapter!!!! Thank you for your reviews. Not as many as i hoped but, you go with what you go..**

**...**

**Edward's Point of View:**

The time leading up to lunch was agonizingly slow. Thoughts like who is this Nick guy? and, How does Bella know him? and, Why do they seem so close? kept popping into my mind.

**_Bring!!!_**

FINALLY!!! The bell signalling lunch rang. I was out the door a little faster than humanly possible.

I grabbed my food and sat down at the table and waited for Bella to arrived.

A few minutes later Bella and Cassie came in. Cassie automatically came to our table, in her head she was laughing. Weird.

Bella hesitated for a minute giving me a icy glare. She looked like she was debating. Then she looked back at Cassie and jogged to catch up. When she did she whispered in her ear, "Do I get to know what is so funny of dear friend of mine?" she asked.

"Two things. I'll only tell you one," she stopped.

They were at the table now. Bella sighed, "Well?"

Cassie giggled, "Nick killed your fish!"

Bella sat down and put her head in her hands, "I knew it would happen eventually," she lifted her head up and smiled at Cassie, "A, B, or C?"

"C," Cassie said.

Emmett cleared his throat, "Are we just invisible here?" he asked pretending to be offended.

Bella turned to him smiling, "Sorry, grizzly bear."

Emmett raised his eyebrows, "Grizzly Bear?"

Cassie sat down to, "You remind us of a Grizzly bear," she clarified.

Emmet nodded smiling, "I like it. It's better than teddy bear."

"Well, you remind us of that to," Bella said.

Rosalie sent daggers with her eyes towards Bella. Bella merely glance at Rosalie and said, "What? You're not that scary Rosalie."

Everyone at the table gasped and I was laughing hysterically. Everyone found Rosalie scary, every human at least.

Cassie shrugged, "You're not, sorry, but, there's scarier."

Jasper spoke for the first time, "What could get scarier than our family?"

Bella put her chin on her hands and sighed, "I don't care, what you guys, but you're not scary to us."

Alice piped up, "Why haven't you been pestering us what we are?"

Cassie looked Alice in the eyes, "We don't really care to be honest. We've been kind of stressed out lately."

**Bella's Point of View:**

Yay!!! It's been five minutes and I haven't killed Edward,yet!

I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone whisper, "Division's looking for you."

I visibly felt my face go pale before I recognized the voice as Nick, and hit his hand away before turning to him and talked/screamed, "You killed my fish!"

Nick looked scared and turned to Cassie, "You told her, you snitch," he said jokingly before having a seat.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked looking at the Cullens.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I looked up and Edward was glaring at Nick.

"Is Nick bothering you or something cause if he is just say somthing," I said acidly.

"The chemicals react," Cassie mumbled loud enough for the whole table to hear. I just kept staring Edward.

"No," he replied icily.

"Then there is no reason to glare, now is there," I asked.

"I said he wasn't doing anything to bother me, I never said I didn't hate him," he replied smugly.

Right when I was about to reply Cassie handed me my cell phone, I gave her a questioningly look. Seconds later it rang.

I put the phone up to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hello Isabella," I felt my body go stiff. I was still staring at Edward but my eyes were frozen. I recognized the voice on the other end. It was impossible not to recognized. It was Carver. Leader of the division, "Nice to finally get a hold of you."

"What do you want?" I growled.

I saw from my peripheral vision the Cullens had a confused look on my face like they heard the conversation and were wondering why I was being so rude..

"Oh, nothing, I just thought I'd let you know we found your mother."

My eyes still locked on Edward. He looked so confused, but I didn't care.

"Don't you dare, touch her!" I barked.

"Oh, but we have to, she after all gave birth to you. She is a very intersting experiment. Not as interesting as you but she'll have to do until we find you."

"What do you want from me?" I asked, my voice sounding annoyed.

"Turn yourself in," he said sounding bored, no hope at all in his voice. He knew I wouldn't do that.

"Never," I growled and shut the phone.

I couldn't move. I took a few breathes before I noticed I was still staring at Edward, I quickly looked away.

Edward asked with disbelief, "How could you do that?"

I was confused. There was no way he could of heard my conversation, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what law you broke, but if you just turn yourself in, you mother will be fine!" He said angrily, "Or are you just to selfish to do that?!"

I stood up abruptly, "I broke no law! You know nothing about me, my past, my present, my future, or my mother. You have no right to judge."

"I may not have no right to judge but, you seem to be pretty selfish. Trading your mother's safety to insure your own."

I sat down and rolled my eyes.

"Why are you rolling your eyes?!" he asked angrily.

I was calmer now, "You see Edward, there is no trading. It's her, or me, or in this case both of us. I know my mother. I left to insure her safety. She wouldn't just get caught," I said rolling my eyes and shaking my head, "She let them get her. Besides I know my mother, she did to make sure I was safe. She told me, no matter what happens, I couldn't let them get me. Even if they threatened me. She would rather have me die trying than die in their clutches. She told me that when I was four years old. Yet, becasue of my life, I knew exactly what she meant."

Edward looked me in the eye still angry but he looked more confused, "But you still broke the law. Why else would they say turn yourself in?"

I was getting angier, "I told you I never broke a law! You have to much faith in the goverment!"

"So if you didn't brake a law, why are they telling you to turn youself in!?" He asked, his anger returning.

I felt Nick's hand rubbing small circles into my back.

"You need to turn yourself in, if you did something wrong?"

I felt my body shaking from the anger. I clutched my left fist and started counting to fou on my other hand tapping the finger I was counting onto my thumb. A trick I learned to controll my anger. Looking into Edward's eyes I saw nothing but rage. No curiousity, no understanding.

**Edward's Point of View:**

Look at her shivering under that guy's Nick touch!

I felt my anger turn into rage.

I heard Bella quietly but quickly counting to four and starting over again.

"What, can you not count over four or something?"

Bella stopped counting and turned that hand into a fist. Nick stopped rubbing her fist, but she was still shivering.

"Enough!" he said to me, "Bella, you have to calm down," he said softly, "Bella, this isn't going to end good if you stay this angry."

"Who do you think you are? The boss or something?" I asked Nick acidly.

"He thinks he the oldest and he knows what is going to happen here pretty soon, if I don't calm down. And, how you talk to him with such disrespect, he's half the man you'll ever be!" Bella said heated.

"I'm sorry I offended you boyfriend," I apologized with fake sincereity.

Bella slammed her fist on the table, "He's not my boyfriend!"

Suddenly I heard a crash. It sounded like broken class. I turned my head to see a broken windown.

"A little taste at whats to come, Edward, if you keep messing with her," Cassie said it like a warning.

My anger subsided, "What are you talking about?"

Bella turned to Nick, "What are you doing here anyway? You don't go to school here."

"I came to have a nice, quiet lunch with you guys, so much for that," Nick said glancing at me.

**Bella's Point of View:**

**_Bring!!!_**

I stood up, all my anger gone, "Well got to go, all see you when we get home, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Cassie and I took of for Biology. Ugh the only class I had with Edward.

"Don't flunk out, you guys," he called jokingly.

Cassie turned around still jogging, "We won't, were not you!" she called.

Nick childishly stuck out his tounge, Cassie mimicking his action.

I was just laughing hysterically.

"You guys are like three year olds!" I said loud enough for them both to hear.

"Just think though, were your best friends!" Nick called.

I was at the door by now. We were getting stares from yelling back and forth at each other but I didn't care.

"Don't remind me!" I yelled before running off to class.

The only problem. I showed up with three minutes to spare, and Edward was already there.

I glared at him. He glared back before his eyes softened.

"Hello, Edward," I said stiffly as I sat down.

"Hello, Bella,"he didn't say anything.

We sat in silence until the bell rang. The teacher started another boring lecture on something I've already learned. I took out a sheet of paper and started to write a song.

I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?

_[Chorus:]_  
And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?

_[Chorus:]_  
And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains

No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

We are moving through the crowd...

THe bell rang making me jump.

"Is that another song?" I turned to see Edward looking at me.

"What are you done arguing a point with absolutley not background information?" I asked sarcastically sweet.

He sighed, "Bella..."

I cut him off, "No, don't, I can see that what you are and who you are and what and who I am can't live in harmony, so why don't we just act like each other don't exist?" I suggested, "The main reason I ask this is because your moodswings are giving me whiplash," I said.

He looked sad, and had a pained expression in his eyes. "Alrigh then," I said turning around and walking out the door into the hallway towards the gym.

The rest of the week Edward and I didn't talk. Slowly Wednesday inched closer and closer.

**What do you guys think. Good? Let me know. And check out my other story Witches of Royal.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's my next chapter. I know my authors notes are short but I know you guys don't read them anyway.**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Cassie! Bella!" Alice called from across the lunchroom.

We hurried up. Alice was bouncing on her feet, really excited. Better not keep the Pixie waiting.

"Yeah Alice?" I asked

"We would love to spend the night at your house tonight," Cassie said.

Alice stared unbelieveingly at Cassie.

I chuckled, "What she said."

The whole table of Cullens were staring at Cassie, except for Edward he was staring at me.

Cassie and I sat down. All of them were staring at Cassie still i said, "You know if you want to stare at her all day you can take a picture. I'm sure she won't mind."

I said this so seriously Emmett's booming laugh filled the cafetaria.

In between laughs he said, "I like her! Can we keep her?!"

Edward glared and I chuckled but pretended to be hurt and pouted, "I'm not a dog Emmett."

He looked at me and his laughs stopped, "Aw, I'm sorry Bella I didn't mena it like that..."

He kept rambling on and I started laughing.

Edward smiled for the first time in a week, "You're dangerous when you do that."

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Pout," he smiled a broad crooked smile.

"Does it effect you Edward?" I asked pouting at him.

His eyes seemed to fog over.

Emmett started laughing again, "She has Alice beat! Even Alice can't do that!"

Alice pouted and made big round puppy dog eyes.

She's good I had to admit.

When Alice saw she wasn't getting anywhere she turned to Cassie and me, "So about tonight, I'll send Edward to your house a hour after school to take you to my house, okay?"

"Yeah, seems fine," Cassie said.

I just nodded.

Cassie turned to me, "What about Nick?" I saw Edward visibly stiffen, "He's in Port Angeles and won't be home til late."

I shrugged, "He probably think we just got kidnapped."

Emmett laughed.

"I'll text him after school, okay, Cassie?"

"Okay," she said bouncing in her seat. I haven't seen her this hyper since, well, never. Alice is either contagious, or Cassie is finally starting to feel like a normal teenager.

Edward was still staring at me.

"What?" I asked a bit sharper than I intended it to be.

"Nothing," he said looking away.

I started to debate if I should 'push' him into information before Jasper asked, "Bella, what are you doing? You look deep in thought."

"I'm debating," I said at the same time Rosalie said, "She's probably daydreaming about Edward."

"Debating what?" Edward asked, glaring at Rosalie.

"Now if I wanted you to know I would be debating outloud."

"He really annoys you doesn't he?" Jasper asked.

"Most of the time," I replied.

"And the other times?" Jasper asked.

I looked Edward in the eye, "You make me feel, out of my element. Like I'm walking on broken glass. Like my worlds spinning in slow motion, and you're moving to fast. Like i'm drifting out to the sea, like the tides pulling me in deeper making it harder to breathe."

The atmosphere got really tense and Edward didn't look away like I though he would.

"The chemicals react," Cassie mumbled again.

I laughed looking away.

Emmett looked annoyed, "Why do you keep saying that?"

"You see Emmett," Cassie explained, "Each chemical reacts to another chemical a different way. Some make explosions while other make no difference. We just apply that to people. Like Bella and Edward are two chemicals that make a explosion."

"Oh," Emmett said still confused.

They were a nice family. I did feel a little guilty for being so cold to Edward but he just... He made me feel things, i've never felt before. Its unsettling. Nerve racking. I'm suprised I got this close to them as it is. Last thing we need is bringing the Cullens into this nightmare I call a life.

**End of school. Edward's Point of View:**

I was standing by my Volvo waiting for my family to come. I didn't even bother pretending to take books home and study.

I was thinking about what Bella said at lunch. Out of her element. What did that mean? She was so confusing. I might of've been able to get her better if I could read her mind.

"Hey Edward!" Alice said excitedly as she walked up with Jasper.

"Hey Alice, Jasper," I greeted them.

Alice's eyes glazed over...

_Vision._

_Bella was being cornered by a group of men with machine guns. She lookekd calm. She walked straight up to run and looked into their eyes, she did this to everyone of them. _

_Another man with a machine gun came from up behind her. She turned around and all the men she just looked at turned and aimed their guns toward the man and started shooting. Bella standing in the middle. The man who were just trying to kill her were now around her in a protective formation._

_End of Vision._

"That didn't make sense," Alice said shaking her head.

"Does she have not self preservation at all!" I exclaimed.

"Shh!!" Jasper shushed me, "She's looking at you."

I turned and was met by Bella's big brown eyes. Her eyes looked dead.

I turned away, "Have you guys ever notice that dead look in Bella's eyes?"

THe whole family had shown up by now, they all shook their heads no.

"Look," I directed them.

They did it discreetly, "Odd," Emmett said.

They all nodded in agreement.

**Bella's Point of View:**

When I got home I quickly texted Nick telling him we wouldn't be back tonight we would be sleeping at a friends house. I then ran upstairs and grabbed everything I would need.

Having thirty minutes to kill I got something to eat. By the time I was done the doorbell rang.

I jumped up and yelled, "I'll get it!" to Cassie who was upstairs finishing packing up.

"Hey Edward," I said as I opened the door.

"Hey," he said.

I make a promise to myself to try and be as nice to Edward as possible.

"Um, you want to come in, Cassie's finishing packing up."

He nodded and I stepped to the side allowing him to step in.

"So..." he said trailing off.

"I don't know," I said.

"What did you mean, I made you feel out of your element?"

That was abrupt, "You'll see wednesday. Around you I just don't feel very powerful, even if I should."

He chuckled, it was smooth like velvet, "What makes you think, you should feel more powerful than me?"

"A few things," i said trailing off sarcastically thoughtful.

He laughed now.

"Cassie lets go!" I screamed up the stairs.

"Coming," she said as she reached the last step.

"Alright, now that your here lets go before Alice calls and yells at me for not having you guys there sooner," Edward said.

We all climbed into his Volvo, me sitting shot gun while Cassie rode in the back.

"Nice car," I said, "But I still like mine better."

"Oh, why is that?" He asked heading of towards his house.

"My truck has character, unlike this shiny piece of scrap medal," i said chuckling.

"Scrap medal, you pain me," he said as we pulled up in front of a huge white house.

"Wow," Cassie breathed in the back seat.

"What she said," i whispered.

Edward chuckled, "Yeah, it is something, I guess."

"You guess!" I exclaimed shutting the door.

He merely kept laughing.

**Sleep over up next! Any ideas of what should happen? I need some help with Ideas. I have a ruff layout of what i think should happen but i want to know what you want to happen.**

**By the way, check out my other story WITCHES OF ROYAL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like. **

**....**

**_Edward's Point of View:_**

I don't know why Alice invited them to a sleep over. I mean, I don't know if Jasper can take a whole night with two humans in the house.

_So Bella what do you think of my brother?_

I heard Alice ask, threw her head, I quickly jumped into her head to hear better and see what was happening.

_Hey Eddie! _Alice though.

_"Who? Edward?" Bella asked._

_"Yes Edward," Alice said._

_"I don't know, he's nice and smart, and has a strange, but cool color for hair. Why?"_

_I saw Cassie cracking up in the corner._

_Alice looked at Cassie, "Whats so funny?"_

_Cassie kept laughing, "I'm sorry," she said taking deep breathes to calm down, "It really shouldn't be that funny, I just can't think of Bella in love!"_

_"WHAT!" Alice and Bella screeched at the same time so loud I could hear it down here._

_Alice turned to Bella, she was bouncing up and down so fast everything was blurring, "You're in love with my brother!?"_

_Bella rolled her eyes, "No."_

_"Not yet," Cassie teased._

_"Yet?" Alice asked._

_Bella put her head in her hands, "Cassie," she groaned._

_"What?" Cassie asked chipper._

_"You can't just spring something like that on me," Bella said calmly with a hint of hysteria ._

_What are they talking about? I"m so lost._

_Bella jumped up, "Why don't we join everyone else," she suggested._

_Cassie giggled, "Sure."_

_Bella rolled her eyes, and whispered when she tought Alice couldn't hear, "You know you're not always right, right?"_

_"I know, but I am most of the time, right?"_

Weird. Could it be possible that Bella may someday love me? No, I can't think like that, she could never love a monster like.

I heard Cassie giggle, "You'd be suprised what Bella could love."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, you'd be suprised, because I love this evil, conniving, little creature called Cassie," Bella said as she walked into the room.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

She put her hands up and said, "All I heard was , you'd be suprised what Bella could love."

I nodded.

Cassie and Alice sat down next to each other leaving the only open seat next to me on the smaller of the sofas.

Bella plopped down next to me.

Cassie was giggling until it was to the point tears were coming to her eyes.

Bella rolled her eyes, and leaned back into the couch.

_Jeez Edward, calm down your emotions are going haywire!... Jasper _screamed in his head catching my attention.

"Sorry," I whispered to low for humans to hear.

**Bella's Point of View:**

Cassie's giggling was really getting on my nerves, when suddenly my cell phone went off in my pocket.

I picked it up, the number was blocked, i looked up and said, "I'll be right back."

I pushed the green phone starting the phone call as I ran out of the room, "Hello?"

"Hello Isabella, how are you?" It was Carver.

"Same old, same old, so if you would like to get down to the point I have better things to do," I said curtly.

"You have been doing really good. Our watcher haven't been able to pick you up, but out sniffs are out looking for you and we think we picked up on your trail. I'm on your tracks, so you might want to be more careful," he said in a haunting voice.

"Yes, well, if that is all I am much obliged to say goodbye," and before he could do anything I ended the call.

I walked back into the room running my finger threw my hair.

"What was that about?" Alice asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing, I just need some fresh air, I'm going to go for a walk."

Before I had the chance to get out the door Edward stood up, "I'll come with you, you know make sure no bears try and eat you or anything."

Cassie's giggles started up once again.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, do what'ca want."

I walked outside and just walked in a random direction and started walking. I wasn't sure if Edward was with me, I couldn't hear his footsteps at all. I turned to my right and Edward was right there inches away from me.

He was looking down at me, "So, are you going to tell me what the phone call was about?"

"Nope, why should I?"

He looked a head of us and took me by suprise when he said, "Because you looked really anxious and a little frightened when you came back, and if anything is wrong you can trust me you know, I don't want anything to happen to you. If something did happen, and i could of prevented it, I don't know if I could live with myself."

I looked down, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes," he almost sounded shy.

I didn't want to say, I liked Edward a lot, he was a good friend, and I may like him more than a friend but he needed to know the truth. I stopped and he did to. I looked him in his eyes, "Edward, that's really sweet of you, but if you really mean that, then it might be a better idea for you to say away from me, " he looked shocked, but in his eyes I saw a undercurrent of anger, "Its not safe for people to be around me as much as you guys are. Its dangerous, even. I don't want anything to happen any of you."

I started walking again and didn't turn back. Soon I came to a small meadow.

I turned and Edward was standing by a tree shaking violently.

I cocked my head to the side, "Edward are you Okay?"

He shook his head no, "No, i'm not okay. You think you dangerous," his voice was getting louder until he was shouting at me, "I'm the world's best predator! Everything about me invites you in! My voice! My face! Even my smell! Like I would need any of that! As if you could out run me!" I just stood in the middle of the meadow as I watched Edward run around the meadow at a speed so high he was blurring, suddenly he came to a stop behind me, "As if you could fight me off!" Edward grabbed a smaller tree about the size of a dresser but was still really thick and pulled it up from the roots with one hand, and threw a few feet away from my head. I watched it as it blurred past me into another tree making that tree crack and fall.

You would of thought I scream, run away, anything that showed I had even and ounce of self preservation. Yet like an idiot I stood there. I was even fascinated about how he could do this.

"And you, a weak, punny human think your dangerous to me!" Edward screamed.

A little voice in the back of my head told me not to bother him, let him cool down.

Suddenly I heard a harsh growl, I turned to see Edward in a weird stance, with his upper lip curled over his teeth. The growling continued.

Suddenly my self preservation instincts kicked in, I slowly backed up until I was almost out of the meadow when Edward called after me, "No Bella don't go that way!"

I didn't listen I turned around and walked out of the meadow, not run, walked. I don't want him deluding himself into thinking that I was scared of him. Because oddly enough, I wasn't.

I don't know how long I was walking before I heard a twig snap from behind, I quickly turned around half expecting to find Edward there, while the other half expected some sort of animal wanting to eat me.

"Hello Isabella." There were two men, both hold a gun aimed directly towards different parts of my body.

"What do you want?" I asked, sounding bored as I could, but on the inside I was scared.

"For you, to come with us, back to Division."

I heard a snarl come from behind me, I turned and Edward was standing there, looking ferious.

I turned back and ask, "Why can't you just leave me alone!?"

"Carver has really taken a big interest in you. Personally, I think its unhealthy but, I'm just following orders."

I heard another growl come from behind me, this time it was even more ferious.

Suddenly I saw a blur and one of the men went flying up against a tree with Edward there holding him by the neck. Using the distraction I used my moving power and shot the guns out of both of there hands and brought them to mine.

The man that wasn't being held up agains a tree looked really scared.

Edward turned and looked at me wide eyed.

I tossed one of the guns to the man in front of me, he looked at the gun on the ground in front of him and up at me, that was all I needed, I pushed him.

I thought _Pick up the gun, stick in your mouth and pull the trigger. it's okay you already emptied the barrel._

He did as I said.

Edward eyes grew wider as he watched the man shoot himself.

I turned and looked at Edward, "Let him go, Edward," I ordered.

He did as I said very slowly the whole time growling at the man.

The man fell to the ground. I threw the second gun at the man and pushed him to do the same thing.

"Bella?" Edward asked as I walked closer to one of the men and picked up the gun. I checked the barrel, it still had bullets this could come in handy. I quickly grabbed the other run.

I didn't answer him I just took off running back towards the house, sticking the guns in the waistline of my jeans. Something Nick told me was a good way to hide them.

After what felt like hours of running the trees started thinning out. I could see the house.

When I got to the door and swung it open, everyone's head turned to me. I ignored them and sat in the same place I did turning towards the TV.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged, "How should I know?"

"Because he went on a walk with you, and you guys have been gone for hours," Rosalie said coldly.

I sighed, "I'm sure he'll be here," then I added quieter, "Just let the shock wear off."

"The shock?" Jasper asked, "What happened?"

"None of your business," I snapped.

"Bella?" Alice asked carefully.

"Leave her alone Alice," Cassie said with authority.

I looked up at Cassie. She came over and sat by me, "I know, Bella," she said as she started to rub my back.

Cassie and I have been living with each other for a while and I always act like this after I have to kill someone. I didn't like having to do it, It was just vital for my existense.

"I'm fine, Cassie," i asured her.

She nodded and went to sit beside Alice once again.

Suddenly the door open and Edward walked in. I looked down, suddenly finding my nails very interesting.

I could feel everyones gaze moving from me to Edward.

I felt him sit down next to me.

"Bella?" his velvety voice was soft and gentle.

I didn't answer.

"Where are they?" he asked, he sounded worried. I assumed 'they' were the guns.

"When you say 'they' you mean..." I trailed off.

"Yes."

I shrugged.

"Bella," his voice held a hidden warning.

"And if I don't tell you?" I asked bitterly.

He growled. I heared several gasp threw out the room.

"Wow, that was so clear," I said sarcastically, looking up.

"Bella," he growled.

"Yes?" I asked giving him a sickly sweet smile.

He looked in my eyes and his softened. He took one of my hands in his own. I felt a current of electricity flow between us.

He looked me in the eye, "Bella? Are you okay?"

I pulled my hand back, "Why wouldn't I be?"

He sighed, "Any normal person would be freaking out right now."

I replied bitterly, "Or do you mean a weak, punny human!"

He chuckled without humor, "Or that I guess."

I huffed, "I may be human, but I'm not weak or punny!"

Emmett laughed, "Not punny look at the size of you!"

"Shut up Emmet!" I yelled.

Rosalie stood up, "Don't you talk to him that way!"

I yelled back, "I don't believe this had anything to do with you!"

"He's my boyfriend you mess with him, you mess with me!" she yelled outraged.

"Shut up Rosalie!" Edward roared.

"Edward! Stay out of this! I can fight my own battles!" I screamed, jumping up.

"What happened out there could beg to differ!" he yelled at me feriously.

"I would of been just fine even if you hadn't gone all, Superman on me!"

"How do you know!?" He yelled looking a little smug obviously not expecting me to come up with a come back.

"BECAUSE THAT WASN'T THE FIRST TIME SOMETHING LIKE THAT'S HAPPENED!" I yelled.

He froze, "What?" he asked softer.

I narrowed my eyes, "You know what I don't care, here!" I said harshly taking the guns from my waist line of my jeans and tossing them at him. I ignored the gasps from around the room, "You want to know why they all of the sudden 'decided'," I used my fingers to make air quotes, "to commite suicide. Because of me! I 'pushed them into doing it!" My voice getting louder each syllable until I was screaming.

"Bella?" he asked softly.

I sat back down and cut him off, "Its like a game of cards, I use to take a gamble. I played all to nothing and I kept losing. No more crying and lying and misusing," I put my head in my hands.

It was a riddle and I knew it. I wanted him to leave me alone! He was to nosy for his own good.

I felt the sofa sink when Edward sat down next to me, "Bella?" he asked rubbing circles into my back.

"Just leave me alone," I said getting up and going out the front door. I sat down on the front footsteps.

I could faintly hear there conversation.

**_Edward's Point of View:_**

I got up to follow Bella outside but Alice jumped up and stopped me, "No Edward! Let her cool down!"

"But Alice..."

"No Edward! Leave her be!"

I huffed.

"Edward? What happned in the woods?" Emmett asked.

"Where did those guns come from?" Rosalie snarled.

I took a deep breathe and began to explain what happened in the woods.

Rosalie was growling by the end, "You sound of listened to her Edward! She said she was dangerous! She already has people trying to shoot her!"

I growled back, "I wouldn't do that to Bella!"

"I agree with Rosalie," Emmett said calmly.

I snarled at him.

I felt a wave of calm come over me.

"I don't want to calm down!" I roared, turning to Jasper.

I turned and was out the door before anyone could stop me.

I stopped when I saw Bella sitting on the front porch staring out at the woods with that same dead look she had when I first growled at her in the living room.

Her eyes looked dead, like they said, I don't care if I live or die, I'm just here because I have to be.

I sat beside her put my finger under her chin making her look at me, "Bella, are you okay?"

She nodded.

Suddenly without warning she leaned in and quickly brushed her lips against mine. I was so suprised that I stopped breathing.

"Thank you," she whispered, "In truth, I probably wouldn't be here if you weren't there to help me."

**So, what do you think. I need some reviews, i'm so low. I'm only writing for my forever loyal readers but it would be nice for some feed back. A ton of people are adding me to your favorites and I haven't seen you Review once. Come one don't be shy. Give me Ideas, giving me ratings on my story, heck you can even tell me if you dog or cat died a few days ago just review! Thanks! LOve ya'll**

**Locogirl-12**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay my last chapter was a little rushed. I just wanted to get something to you before the I had to start on my homework. If you guys have anything you want to happen for example someone said they wanted to have a showdown between Bella and Rosalie.**_

**_Now, let's continue the story,_**

Oh my god! I kissed him! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Why did I do that!? He probably thinks I'm bipolar, heck! of course he does, I think I'm bipolar sometimes! Geesh!

Edward shook his head, "Um... We should probably head back inside," he said.

I nodded, "Yeah."

Edward stood up and offered me his hand, I took it.

"Um, Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you so cold? It's like touching ice."

He letgo of my hand quickly, "You'll find out wednesday." That was all he said.

I nodded. He opened the door for me and then followed suit.

I sat down, and looked at everybody. There was an awkward silence hanging over us. Emmett was looking at me with anxious eyes and Rosalie was glaring daggers at me. Jasper looked all around uncomfortable, Alice was sitting there with a glazed over look. Cassie just looked bored.

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed, "What's so funny?" she said acidly.

I shook my head trying otcalm down, "He looks uncomfortable," I said point to Jasper, "You look like your about to kill me, and Emmett looks anxious. Alice zoned out, and Cassie just looks plain old bored."

"I am!" Cassie screeched.

I started laughing again harder, and I heard Edward chuckling beside me.

"So, then what do you want to do?" Edward asked her.

Cassie sighed, "Anything."

"How about we watch a movie?" Alice suggested. When did she stop zoning out?

I looked at Edward he had a confused look on his face.

_**Edward's Point of View:**_

Alice had a vision:

_Men with machine guns were cornering her. She was all to calm. She calmly walked up to one with a machine gun her pupils dilated. She did this to all of the six men. _

_Suddenly another man with a machine gun came running up. The six men made a protective circle around Bella and shot the man._

Odd.

"How about we watchamovie?" Alice suggested.

"Sure," Bella said.

Everyone nodded. We ended up watching movies for the rest of the night.

_**Wednesday Morning.**_

**_Bella's P.o.v._**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock, I hit the snooze button, and rolled over when I remembered, It was wednesday.

I jumped out of bed and got ready for school at record time.

I ran downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal waiting for Cassie to come downstairs.

"Where's the fire?" Nick asked watching me run around the kitchen.

"It's wednesday."

He looked confused for a second, "Oh, today is when you tell them what we are and vice versa."

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'.

"Are you nervous?" he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"You're not?" I asked.

"Well of course I'm nervous, just filling the silence."

Just then Cassie came barreling down the stairs.

"You ready?" she asked jittery.

I nodded, and we headed out towards the car.

When we got to the school, the Cullens were already there.

Cassie and I stepped out. I checked to make sure the disc with our information was in my pocket.

**Edward's Point of View:**

"Edward are you sure we should do this?" Alice asked

"Positive," I answered my eyes never looking away from Bella.

_EDWARD! Control your emotions! They always go haywire around Bella!... Jasper_

"Sorry," I said as I shrugged.

Cassie and Bella slowly walked up to us.

Cassie took a deep breathe, "Its Wednesday."

Emmett nodded, "Its the big day."

I looked back at Bella again she had her head down, "Bella?"

She looked up, "Yeah?"

Her eyes her usual beautiful deep brown color, but with no light, "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, um, just tired I guess."

"Oh," I replied not believing her a minute.

_Okay, all you have to do is ask Bella if you can talk to her and then ask her out... MIKE NEWTON_

A growl started deep in my chest. He was going to ask my Bella out. WAIT!! MY Bella? What am I thinking.

"Um, Bella?" Mike asked timidly

Bella turned around quickly making her hair fly around her shoulders sending her sweet scent everywhere. I took a deep breathe trying to keep myself from snapping that boys head off for the inappropiate mental images he had of Bella in his head.

"Oh, uh, s-sorry m-m-mike, I h-h-hav-e-e to g-e-e-et t-o c-l-l-a-s-s-s-s," Bella stuttered.

"Oh, then I talk to you later," and he turned and ran off.

"Why were you stuttering?" I asked truly curious.

Bella sighed, "That boy creeps me out," she said as she pretended to shudder.

A big grin spread acrossed my face. Bella smiled in return.

I kept staring in her eyes, she looked liked she couldn't look away.

I heard someone clear their throat. I ignored it.

**Bella's Point of View:**

I couldn't look away from Edward's eyes.

I felt someone shaking , me, I shook my head trying to clear the jumbled mess that was now my brain.

I looked to my right and Cassie was shaking me.

"What?" I asked still shaking my head.

"The Bell just rang."

"Oh," I looked back at Edward and he was still staring at me, "Um, I'll see ya'lllater."

"Yeah, Bye," Everyone said.

As I walked away I heard Emmet, "Edward, dude, what is going on between you and Bella?"

That's All I heard.

"Alright class, as you all know you have the cdthing for biology due today, so if you all would make your way to the gym."

Once in the gym Cassie and I saw Alice waving at us from the top row in the bleachers.

"Hey guys," Alice said actually calm, or was it nervousness.

"Hey Alice." I said. Cassie just sat down and started chewing her nails.

We sat there for two hours waiting for one of our names to be called. Finall after three hours they called "Cassie Holmes and Isabella Swan."

I took a deep breathe and followed Cassie down to the front of the gym.

"There are special people in this world. We don't ask to be were just born this way. We pass you in the streets everyday, unnoticed by most.

It started in 1945, the Nazi's were conducting experiments in psychic warfare, trying to turn those with psychic abilities into soldiers. Lots of us died. The war ended but the experiments never stopped. Other governments around the world set up what they called Divisions. Trying to do what the Nazi's couldn't. To turn us into weapons. Divisions agents are trained to track and hunt us down like animals, take us away from our family and friends. They test us and categorize us. Watchers can see the future. Other called movers, is just a simple way of saying telekinetic. Pushers put thoughts in your head making whatever lie they come up with, the truth. Sniffs, shifters, shadows, bleeders, it goes on and on. In Divisions eyes were all just lab rats. Only one problem, we keep dying. No one has ever survived the drug meant to boost our powers. Divisions been winning a lot of battles, now it's our turn to win the war."

The gym erupted into applause. Mr. Banner congratulated us, "Very good girls, A+."

"THank you Mr. Banner" Cassie said.

"Alright, "Mr. Banner called, "Next are Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen."

**I don't know what to put. You all know what they can do so, lets skip to after all the dvd's.**

Cassie and I walked up to the Cullens car after school.

Everyone was just standing around awkwardly.

Emmett was the first to talk, "What are bleeders?"

Cassie let out a breathe, "Um, Well, they can make a very high pitched sound that is so loud it literally makes your ears bleed."

"Oh."

"So," I heard Edward say, I turned to look at him. He was looking straight at me, "Now that we know about each other, care to explain what happened friday night," he asked raising one eyebrow.

"Not really but I will."

When I didn't speek he cleared his throat, "Well, go ahead."

I looked arouund the parking lot for emphasis, "I don't think this is the best place," I hissed.

I heard Cassie whisper to Edward, "Sorry its a tough subject for her to talk about."

"Its okay, I understand."

**I AM SO SORRY! i KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED. I JUST BE REALLY BUSINESS WITH HOMEWORK LATELY. I promise to update as much as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I'M SO SORRY ITS TAKEN ME SO LONG BUT WE JUST FINISHED END OF THE YEAR EXAMS AND YEAH I KNOW THERES NO EXCUSE BUT STILL I'M SO SORRY!**

**(Edward's Point of View)**

**_Back at the cCullens House_**

"Well?" I asked Bella as she sat down on the couch across the living room. As she sat down her long elashes brushed against her cheek, as she blinked.

She breathed in slowly and let it out, "Those m-m-men were from the d-d-d-ivision," She stuttered.

"Their after Cassie and I, mainly me becasue I'm a little different," she looked down at the floor, "I have two powers, I can push, and i can move things with my mind. So that makes me more powerful than most. Thats why their so intent on catching me." She stopped and looked up and watched our faces. I made sure to keep a indifferent face while the rest of the family had faces of shock on.

"They took my mom when I was fourteen, thats when i met Nick. He's like the brother I never had," I couldn't explain it but I felt relief run threw my body. Jasper looked at me and raised a eyebrow.

I ignored him and tuned back in, "I've been running from the division for most of my life," she turned her attention to me, "Those men in the forest, were from the division, they came to capture me and take me back to headquarters."

"But why did they kill themselves?" I asked.

She swallowed hard her eyes seemed glassy, "They didn't," her voiced seemed stained, "I moved the gun out of their hands and pushed them into killing themselves," a single tear streamed down her pink cheek.

"I knew it!" Rosalie screeched as she jumped up, "Your an evil, lying, coniniving, killer, and your a hazard to this family, and to those people at school!"

"I can control what I do, I don't just snap and suck their blood out Rosalie," she said so calm and zombie-like it scared me, "I think it best we go now," she said, her gaze on the ground, her long mahogany hair swaying as she got up.

"I don't want you anywhere around here again, do you hear me!" Rosalie yelled.

_Why won't she yell back! Ugh!... Rosalie_

''I completely understand, you want hear from us again," Bella said calmly.

**Bella's Point of View:**

I slowly walked out the door and climbed in.

"Bella are you okay?" Cassie asked as she started the car.

"Yeah," My voice sounded sad even to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Just shut up and drive," I ordered.

The short drive home i was thinking of my mom. I missed her, don't get me wrong, but, life without her has just become a fact. A cruel fact that doesn't have any meaning anymore.

"Bella!" I shook my head, realizing the car had stopped.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked asked Cassidy.

"I was trying to get your attention for like five minutes. You wouldn't budge," she explained.

"OH," I said stepping out of the car.

That night I had the oddest dream over in my life.

**Edward's Point of view:**

"So Edward, care to explain, " Jasper asked with a knowing smirk when bella was out of hearing distance.

"Explain what?" Alice asked sitting on Jasper's lap.

"Oh, should i tell or not?" Jasper asked himself looking at the ceiling, "MMMM, Alright I will."

I felt a growl forming low in my chest.

"Edward felt a ton of relief when Bella said Nick was like a brother to her."

Rosalie snarled, "What! Edward don't tell me you like her! She's evil, vicious, a monster!"

A loud growl escaped my chest, "She is not a monster! She is no different than us, doing what she needs to survive. Not to mention by killing them she probably is saving another person from the men!"

"You have no need to defend her! She sneered.

"You have no right to discriminate her!" I growled.

"I don't know Edward," Emmett said, "There's something different about her, something is just off."

I growled one last time before storming out of the house. I ran into the woods not knowing where I was going, just running.

_**Okay i know its been a long time since i last updated and i promise to remember to update this at least once a week from now on. Again i'm so sorry and i'll be starting another story soon i don't know what it's called but its about bella who again isn't human but she isn't from push or a witch. She met Edward during her his rebellious years and they stay together until he goes back to his family. Years later she meets him again but the only promblem is he left her in the worst possible way and she hates him now, or does she. Check it out when i upload it, i know this is a short chapter but leave me love.**_

_**ILY (I love you)**_

_**-Locogirl-12**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Okay here's the next chapter I updated it faster than I thought I would.**_

Edward's Point Of View:

I was running, I just didn't know where. That was until I found myself outside of Bella's window. Still not in control of what I was doing, I climbed the tree up to her bedroom window. I placed my hand on the glass, slowly pushing it open. I cringed as a long drawn out EEEEEKKKKKKKK reverbrated through the room. She merely tossed over mumbling something incoherent. I jumped through the window. She tossed again, afraid she had heard me I dashed to a corner, that's when I heard it, she mumbled, "Edward." She sighed then rolled over again.

I couldn't explain the warmth and happiness that flooded through me. Suddenly Bella began panting, "No Edward." she said, suddenly she jolted into a upright position eyes wide.

I was frozen in shock.

"Edward?" Her voice was thick from sleep.

I couldn't move.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" She asked blinkly so she could see better.

"Um," I looked down at the floor, "I don't know," I whispered.

"Hmmm," she hummed, "okay then," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"What," I exclaimed, "Your not going to yell at me tell me to get the hell out, or scream for help?"

"Nope, she said opening her eyes, "If you don't know, what am I going to yell at you for, and no I'm not going to tell you to 'get the hell out' because you'll probably just come back when I'm asleep again. What would I scream for help for, you wouldn't hurt me."

"Wouldn't hurt you?" I repeated, "Wouldn't hurt you," I began to slowly walk towards her in a threatening mannor, "I could do anything to you right now," i whispered sitting next to her hip, making her sit up, "Anything I want," I whispered placing my hands on either side of her head on the headboard, "And no one coud stop me.

She was so close, I could feel her breath on my lips when she exhaled. I swore I saw her moving closer, no it has to be my imagination.

Her lips parted in the tempting way, if i just moved in a little closer...

"Who said I would try and stop you?" she whispered softly.

Oh God, she will be the death of me.

I shook my head to clear it from the haze in my mind.

By doing so, bella and mine's head closer together.

"Edward..." Bella's lips grazed mine as she sighed my name.

That was all I could take, I crashed mine lips to hers.

**Bella's Point of View:**

He crashed his lip onto mine.

I brought my hands up behind his head resting my hands in his hair pulling him closer. I felt Edward move his hands to my waist pulling my flat against him, our chests crushed together.

I pulled away to breathe but his lips never left my skin.

"Edward," I sighed.

He brought his lips back up to mine and kissed me again.

Suddenly he froze.

"Edward?" I asked placing my hand on his cheek, "Edward?"

"Bella, Im sorry,that was out of line of me, I shouldn't of done that," he start rambling.

He may of been saying sorry but he made no moved to push me away from our tight position.

"I'm sorry," he said one final time, and then he was gone.

I looked around, but there was no sign of Edward.

I sighed, great job Bella.

**Edward's Point of View:**

_Her lips melting with mine._

No

_The wonderful taste of her skin._

Stop.

_Her soft skin beneath my fingertips. Shivering from the attention I was giving._

No, stop it.

I couldn't stop thinking back to her and the kiss, it was actually more of a make out session than a kiss.

Oh my god, I just wanted to run back and kiss her again.

I groaned and punch a tree shattering it to dust.

**So what do you guys think. Press the button at the bottom of the page and the next chapter will be up quicker.**

l

l

l

l

V


	10. Authors Note

**Okay sorry this isn't a chapter, i just want to say, I"M SO SORRY! School has been nuts lately and I have 8 miles high of homework, but I just want to let you know that I am dedicating tomorrow to updating ALL of my stories, now keep in mind I said I would update, that means it could be 11:00pm before I have updated all of them, because I don't want to do just a 200 word chapter, i want to keep with my attempts at making each of my story chapter 1,000 or more words.**

**Thank you guys for being so patient**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**- Locogirl-12**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward's Point of View:**

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I grabbed it, "What Alice?" I knew without having to look at the caller ID.

"What have you done! Why would you do that!" She screamed at me..

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, It just sort of happened..."

She sighed exasperated, "Not kissing her idiot, running away from her like that. What in the world processed you to do that?"

I was astounded, she wasn't mad at me for kissing her but running away from her, "What?"

"Just go back to her, before you ruin your probably only chance at happiness," and with that she hung up on me.

Should I go back to her?

Before I could answer my own question, my feet were moving underneath me to their own accord. Before I knew it I was outside of Bella's Room, peering through her window.

She was sitting their beautiful as she ever was, crossed legged on her bed. Just sitting there. She didn't move. The only movement was the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

Suddenly she sighed, shaking her head.

I tapped on her window with the knuckle of my hand.

Her head shot up, making her hair flail around her shoulders.

"Edward?" she whispered.

She got up and opened the window, allowing me to slip through her window.

"Bella I shouldn't of ran away like that," I said, "I'm sor..."

"Would you quit apologizing, already," she snapped and then continued in a softer tone, "It seems like every two seconds you are apologizing for something that really doesn't need to be apologized for."

"I'm sor..." I tried.

"There you go again," she said walking away to her computer.

"Bella..."

"Why'd you do it?" she asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"If you were so disgusted with yourself for kissing me why did you do it in the first place?" she asked looking away from me.

I walked over to her, putting my finger underneath her chin, forcing her to look at me, "Bella, I wasn't disgusted, or regret it. I was just suprised. I've never kissed a girl before."

She scoffed, "Yeah right, you never kiss a girl. Please."

I chuckled, "I may not have the experiences of kissing like you do, but believe it or not, that was my first kiss."

"Mine too."

I froze, "What?"

"I've neve kissed a boy," she articulated each word carefully.

"I don't believe that." i said

She looked at me like I was stupid, "Edward, my whole life I was on the run from the Division, I didn't exactly have all the time in the world to go around kissing boys. Besides I wanted to save my first kiss for someone I really like."

I smiled crookedly, "So you like me.''

"I think I love you," she said suddenly.

I froze.

Her eyes widened, "Oh my god, Oh my god! Edward I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of said that."

I blinked rapidly,"Shh, Bella, Its alright."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to just blurt that out..." she continued to ramble.

I place my index finger of he rmouth to silence her, "I think I love you too."

**Okay so i know it wasn't a lot, but it was the best i could do P.s. Someone told me it would be totally awesome if Cassie and Jacob got together. What do you guys think?**

**Review Please.**


	12. Chapter 12

OK so this is a authors note I'm terrible sorry, but it is IMPORTANT on my profile is a poll, you need to vote on it, or at least view it. Its about which story I should continue. I figured to stop making my thoughts all over the place, i should pick one story and update it as much as I can in 4 weeks, then I put the poll up again and just disclude the one i've already done, and keep doing this until It starts over.

PLEASE VOTE I'll give you ice cream O

-Locogirl-12


	13. Chapter 13

OK so i closed the poll. i guess it's obvious that Don't Push Me won with taking the lead at 25 votes. I'll update soon, with the next chapter. Thanks for votin

*Hands over digital ice cream* here you go.

ILY (I Love You) guys

-Locogirl-12


	14. Chapter 14

**Edward's Point of View:**

Her eyelids fluttered quickly in surprise, "What?" she breathed out.

"I think I love you too," I said softly, my focus slowly slipping as I stared into her swirling brown orbs.

Suddenly she started laughing uncontrollably.

"What is so funny I, if I may ask," I questioned as she pulled me down to sit next to her on her bed.

"Two worlds from Tarzan just popped into my head," she shook with the force of her laughter.

I must of looked confused (which I am) because she started singing, "Put your faith in what you most believe in, two worlds one family, trust your heart. . . You know Tarzan and Jane. It was just completely random it was funny."

Slowly I started laughing with her, suddenly the door to her bedroom came open surprising us, "What is all the noise," Nick started off until he saw me, and a goofy smile spread across his face, "Oh, I see," he said glancing at Bella.

"No Nick," Bella started but was cut of quickly by Nick.

He nodded his head, that grin never leaving his face, "No I see, um, well I'll just leave," He turned to leave us in peace but not before winking at Bella.

When the door had closed with a quiet thud Bella turned back to me, blushing a delicious shade of scarlet.

She looked back up at me, her eyes capturing my glance, "I can only imagine what is going through his head."

I brushed the back of my knuckles against her red cheek, "Do you really want to know?" I asked chuckling at the images flashing through his head.

She shook her head vigorously, "No!"

I smiled.

Bella glanced at the clock, "That's right you need your sleep, I should leave then," I said quietly, not wanting to leave at all.

**Bella's Point of View:**

I shrugged, "I guess," when in reality I didn't want him to leave at all.

He got up and walked to the window, I slowly followed.

"Um, well I'll see you at school," I said awkwardly. Last time I checked there was no appropriate way to say goodbye to your vampire love as he jumps out your bedroom window.

He nodded, "Goodbye Bella," he said running his fingers against by cheek.

"Goodbye," I said and quickly pecked him on the cheek before I could chicken out.

A big smile crossed his face before climbing out the window at record speed.

My own smile crossed my face, when suddenly Nick opened the door again.

My smile quickly faded as his grew, "You know Bella, I thinks it time we had the talk. . ."

"NO!" I exclaimed.

**Edward's Point of View:**

I can't think of a time where I have ever been happier. The girl I'm in love with just returned my feelings, I don't think my life could get any better.

**Sorry I know its short but I'm working on updating things on like three different stories and I have 2 more days until I have to go back to school, so I'll be sure to update again for sure.**


End file.
